Blossoming Bud
by CherrieLovesX
Summary: Dawn and Ash had finally confronted their feelings for one another before the day that they would part ways. Will their love last or will a flower tear, causing all the others to wilt and die. Okay, maybe a one shot but if I'm happy with the reviews... I'll see. It all depends on you guys now ;D Pearlshipping, Satohika, Ash x Dawn pairing.


Here he was, dancing in the rain. Releasing his heart from all it's constant worries as he swayed passionately to the music that was playing in his head. Never before had he felt such a warm emotion cling on to his heart, and for it to gradually slip would mean only having to cherish the moment which he didn't want to do. He wanted to hold on forever.

Morning was dawning upon them, and although the moon and stars still provided light to guide them as they danced, it began to fade as the sun made an approach to the sky, raining on their parade as they clinged on to each other, hoping the moment would last forever.

Dawn had her left arm around his neck as Ash supported her by the waist with his right. Then with their free hand, they held hands and allowed one another to spin them and let their love for one another be their guide.

The rain was beating against their clothes. They were damp, wet, shivering. And for some reason, the feelings never bothered them. Dawn had abandoned her hat and clips to allow her silky locks to sway in rhythm with the wind, although the rain had dampened it and caused it to slightly be less fluent because of it's added weight. Dawn didn't really care.

The sun was lurking around in a corner of the sky and they both knew their time to pull back had come. Both smiling, they tilted closer and closed their eyes, fireworks and sparks beginning to form as the music played in their minds stopped to allow this moment at it's peace.

Suddenly, they stopped. They opened their eyes to see what had caused this, and a tint of blush splashed on their cheeks as they realized how they slightly extended their lips to savor the moment.

Realizing that the cap was the obstacle blocking their path, Dawn removed his hat and threw it beside their feet. Ash didn't seem to mind.

In fact, Ash smiled at Dawn as he tilted closer and gave a wet, passionate kiss, placing contact against her lips as he flicked his tongue against her lips, requesting entrance. Immediately, she opened the entrance to her mouth and her tongue lashed out, dancing with Ash's tongue as her lips took form of a wide, and broad smile.

Slowly, Ash snaked his arms around her waist as he pulled her in further, decreasing the space between them until there was no air to spare. Dawn ringed her arms around Ash's neck, pulling his head closer. Fireworks burst around their surroundings as sparks spun around them, the sweet aroma taking a romantic theme.

But that didn't matter. They were tuned out of their surroundings and time around them had paused, the only thing that had a existence was their love for another and the passionate kiss that drew them together, giving more strength to their new found relationship as it seemed like it had no end... until their lungs lacked for air and they needed to disconnect their lips.

Pulling away, Dawn smiled at Ash as she placed her head on his chest, her palm flat against his chest as well as she felt his muscular body. Ash took the sweet scent of her ocean blue locks, which was a divine tropical scent that only seemed to have an existence in her hair.

"I love you." they whispered at the same moment in time, chuckling after they realized that the words were breathed at the same time and closed their eye lids, cherishing the moment in their heart even though they knew there would be another. This was indeed the first kiss they shared, but not their last...

\3

"Well goodbye!" Dawn waved, smiling at her companions as they waved back from the boat drifting away. Dawn watched as they faded away from sunlight, away from view. But before they had completely vanished from sight and Dawn felt like tearing up, Ash bellowed one last goodbye for Dawn to keep as a momentum.

"I LOVE YOU DAWN!"

Everyone looked at her and there were some 'aw's and others went 'ooh'. But regardless to the comment they brang forth, Dawn was truly happy that he and Ash would be two peas in a pod to never split, regardless the distance between the two lovers.

"Oh so when was this?" Brock chuckled, thumping Ash lightly on the back as he turned round bright red.

"Um... I'm just saying goodbye to my girlfriend. What harm is in that?" Ash countered, smiling broadly as he walked away towards the serving buffet. Brock was at first shocked that Ash had managed to pull his dignity together to ask her the question, even though it wasn't a question, but then smiled knowing the boy had done well.

"Some day... you'll two return and be stronger then ever!" Johanna stated wisely to Dawn.

"Mo-m! I don't need your wise what-knots to seal my future. I already know the power between us two, and it's great!" Dawn beamed, giggling as she spun round and round as Piplup clung, terrified on to her shoulder.

"Oops.. sorry Piplup. Didn't see you there." Dawn giggled, dislocating Piplup from her back and dabbing her lips on his forehead.

One day, they knew the profit that they had laid out for each other would come true, and their love bud would blossom into a miraculous healthy relationship that couldn't be harmed. They just needed patience: and when Ash fulfills his dream and Dawn has the career of her liking .. they'll come as one and start their new lives together.

THE END... OR IS IT? ;DD


End file.
